Through The Fireplace
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: I'm not sure if this has been done before, I've never seen one, so I thought I'd see what people think, this is set after The Girl in the Fireplace. TenMickey. Mentions of RoseMickey.


Through The Fireplace

Mickey POV

The day that Rose left with the Doctor broke my heart, I really did love her, and I always would. That's why I always waited, always would wait. I know that she doesn't love me, I'm not sure if she ever did. I don't think so.

I suppose that's why I'm here now, tied of being the one left alone, the one being dumped with no warning, the tin dog.

Of course I'd be lying if I said I didn't like this, kind of terrifying, but now I can see why Rose chose this. It was my first time in space, on a 51st Century spaceship. Rose had gone to wait at the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to come back from France. Now how weird is that. Being in space, but only a step away from France. 18th Century France too! Even as I stared at all of the technology I still couldn't really believe it. Rose had seen all of this stuff before. But everything was new to me, fascinating. Half of the stuff I was looking at I didn't even no the name to, but they were still amazing, I was picking up and examining as much of it I could before I figured that the Doctor will be back by now. I think he's bringing that Madame de Pompadour along for a trip. Maybe that's why Rose left for the TARDIS. Maybe she felt like the 'tin dog' right now. I hope not, like I said, I love her, even if the feeling is neutral.

When I stepped into the TARDIS I saw the Doctor in the console room, slipping something into his jacket, it looked like a piece of paper, a letter maybe? I glanced around but no Rose, she must be in her room.

"Alright?" I asked passing it off as casual, noticing the pained expression on the Doctor's face. He looked up at me, startled, guess he didn't realise I was there.

"Fine." He smiled. "So, where do you want to go next? Why don't you decide Mickey the Idiot."

I ignored the named but thought about it anyway. "I don't know, somewhere cool, some planet really far away."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, how does Passivetzer sound." It wasn't really a question and he ran about hitting various buttons.

I watched him for a few seconds; he looked a little…off. What was that letter about and where is Madame de Pompadour for that matter? I looked at him carefully. "Doctor." I began to say slowly, making sure he wouldn't miss the question. "Where's Reinette?" He paused, and then looked up at me. He kept a perfect poker face, but I could see emotion clouding his eyes.

"Back on France. I don't think she's really up to seeing aliens."

"Yeah, I guess it'd be a lot for someone from the 17 hundreds to take in." I watched closely while I said that, trying to see his reaction.

He didn't respond, but from his eyes I new that there's something more to this. "What's the letter about?" I tried again. I was pretty sure that that was what the paper is anyway.

The Doctor's shoulders sagged slightly. "When I went back threw the time had changed again." He muttered, not looking at me now, instead he seemed to take great interest in fixing a little part of the TARDIS. "It was April 1764." He must of noticed my confused look. "1764, the year the actress, the mistress of King Louis XV and uncrowned Queen of France, Mademoiselle Poisson, dies."

For a few seconds I just stared at him, not really sure what to say. I walked over to him, the man, the _alien_ that I'd never been to fond of, the person who stole my girlfriend away from me, and rested my hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry."

And I was.

The Doctor new this, he gave me a quick, barely noticeable smile, but I saw it. I was close enough to clearly see his eyes. He had a look, one which I myself held since Rose first left with him, a hopelessness, an empty feeling. I new the Doctor wasn't in love with Reinette, how could he be, he'd only known her for a day, even if it was a lifetime to her. He still cared for her however, still felt sorrow for her departure, I'm betting he's feeling guilty to. He'd promised her the stars and never got the chance.

I understood. Everyday I felt as he does now. For not liking the guy, we sure had something in common. Know wait, I don't dislike him, not anymore; it was Rose's decision, not his. He offered the same thing to me a while back, but I wasn't brave enough to take it then.

The loss. I could see it so clearly in his eyes. It made me think of my own losses, my mother, my father, my grandmother, Rose. All of the pain I felt in me was reflecting in those eyes. For a few seconds my thoughts went blank, I couldn't concentrate on anything around me, just those eyes, showing his pain, my pain. Never breaking contact I reached up, gently pressing my lips against his, kissing away his pain, kissing away my pain. Together.


End file.
